Old Friends
by SouthernBelle33
Summary: Just add a A/N, not a new chapter. Sorry it's not an s/s. please r
1. old friends

Disclaimer: I only own Julie and Kitty everyone else I don't own…blah, blah. Hate these things. Please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Scott and Shelby are together, but this isn't a s/s story. This is my first fanfic so tell me if it sucks. Hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
Old Friends  
  
Kitty is sitting in her room smoking a joint when she hears Julie call "Katharine, you better hurry up or you'll be late for school!"  
  
Kitty appears at top of stairs, sits down and pulls shoes on.  
  
"Julie chill, I won't be late and it's not like anyone even cares"  
  
Kitty gets up and follows Julie into the kitchen. She hopes on the counter and pulls out a joint.  
  
"Could you go one minute without smoking?" says an angry Julie  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I hate that you call me Julie and not Mom, ya know?' Julie says changing the subject.  
  
"And I hate that you call me Katharine and not Kitty, but I deal."  
  
"I've had just about enough of your smart ass remarks! Go to school!"  
  
Gladly!" and with that Kitty leaves.  
  
Later…..  
  
Kitty arrives home to see all her stuff packed.  
  
"Julie! Why in the Hell is all my stuff in boxes???"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't deal with you anymore. Katharine, your drug-use and attitude are tiring. You need more help than I can give you. Look I'm truly sorry-"  
  
"No your not, but you know what I don't care. Anyplace has to be better than this."  
  
"I'm glad to see you won't fight this, now get in the car."  
  
Finally….  
  
  
  
Julie and Kitty pull up to Mt. Horizon. Peter runs out to greet them with Sophie right behind him.  
  
"Hello I'm Peter and this is Sophie. You must be Katharine, well why don't- "  
  
"It's Kitty, not Katharine!"  
  
"Sorry, um like I was saying, why don't you go with Sophie to get the rules and checked out. Then you can meet the Cliffhangers."  
  
"Oh joy!" replies Kitty rolling her eyes.  
  
I5 minutes later….  
  
"Cliffhangers we have a new member," announces Peter.  
  
"Oh how fun!" replies Shelby  
  
"Shelby be nice." Says Peter  
  
"I was going to be." (Everyone stares @ her) "What? I can be nice."  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
"Yeah maybe to Scott, but not to anyone else. And especially not to newbies." Comments Daisy  
  
"Well I'm happy we are getting a new girl…. Wait it is a girl?" says Ezra.  
  
"Yes, she's a girl," answers Peter.  
  
"Yep 100% girl," says Kitty walking into the lounge with Sophie.  
  
Peter starts the introductions, "Everyone this is Kitty. Kitty your first buddy will be Sc-"  
  
"Scott! Oh my god, what are you doing here?" exclaims Kitty.  
  
"Hey Katharine," Scott answers very uncomfortably.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If I get five reviews saying to continue this story (positive reviews) then I will post the second chapter. 


	2. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground (wish I own Hayden Christensen though) …blah, blah, blah… just borrowed them please don't sue.  
  
A/N: Okay Thanks for the reviews I know I said I wouldn't post again till I got 5, but hey what can I say I'm easy(not that way). Um… everything in * is thoughts. Oh sorry this doesn't really get into Kitty's problem, but next time I promise. Well enjoy and please r/r.  
  
  
  
Ch 2: Reunion  
  
  
  
Shelby asked, "Wait how do you two know each other?"  
  
Scott replied, "Everyone this is my girlfriend Katharine Anderson."  
  
"Kitty for short," added Kitty.  
  
Everyone was so shocked that they couldn't speak; everyone that is except Shelby. "You are not serious!" yelled Shelby.  
  
"Why wouldn't he be?" asked Kitty, who was getting very upset. *What the hell is this girl's problem?*  
  
"How long have you guys been together?" questioned Shelby, who was on the verge of tears. *Why is he doing this to me?*  
  
"Five years," Kitty and Scott answered in unison, Scott less euphuistic then Kitty.  
  
"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU? I TOLD YOU STUFF I DON'T TELL ANYONE. YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME!!! I TRUSTED YOU, YOU BASTARD!" yelled Shelby.  
  
"Shel, I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry," said Scott.  
  
"Scott, what the hell is she talking about?" yelled Kitty. *No way in hell he is doing this to me.*  
  
There is a moment of complete silence.  
  
"Scott, tell me!" yelled Kitty.  
  
"Yeah Scott tell her," said Shelby.  
  
"I've been seeing Shelby for the past three months" said Scott.  
  
"You are not fucking serious!!" yelled Kitty.  
  
"I'm sorry," pleaded Scott.  
  
And with that, Shelby ran out of the room.  
  
"No Scott, you told me you would always be there for me, and when I needed you most you weren't. But you know I forgave you for that because I knew it was your parents who sent you away. God Scott, I thought you were here getting help, but you were here cheating on me with that little trap. That is something I will never ever forgive you for. Everything we had is gone," said Kitty.  
  
"What do you mean, 'when you needed me most'?" asked Scott.  
  
"Oh like you give a shit!" exclaimed Kitty.  
  
"Katharine please don't turn your back on me now," pleaded Scott.  
  
"Why Scott, you did," Kitty stated before running out of the room.  
  
"Sophie go find Kitty, Daisy go find Shelby, and Scott my office NOW!" exclaimed Peter.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay I'm only asking for 3 reviews. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee! 


	3. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground, just borrowed it. Please don't sue.  
  
A/N: I realized I don't really care about reviews, so I just decide to post. So, finally what you've been waiting for.drum roll. Kitty problem is revealed. Oh the Battle of the Grades competition mentioned in this chapter is a dance/singing competition that takes place between the freshman, sophomores, juniors, and seniors (hence the title "battle of the grades") that takes place at Kitty and Scott's old school every year(I totally made it up).  
  
Ch 3: The Truth  
  
"Scott you know I hate these personal relationships going on here at Mt. Horizon, so normally I would make you deal wit these things on your own; but since this is going to greatly effect not only yours, but Shelby's and Kitty's stay at Horizon, not to mention push each of you more toward the edge." *Mostly Shelby* "So explain," commanded Peter.  
  
"Look all I know is I love both Shelby and Kitty. Kitty more because she is my best friend and has always been there for me," stated Scott.  
  
"Scott that is nice and all, but if it's true then why did you start this thing with Shelby?" questioned Peter.  
  
"I don't know. I mean I guess it's cuz I was afraid to tell Kitty about Elaine and I knew Shelby would get it. See I need to tell someone and with Shelby I knew she would understand and not judge me. But Kitty, well Kitty I was afraid I would hurt her. No I was afraid she would be disgusted with me and never want to see me again. I'm sorry that Shelby and I got involved. I didn't want it to happen, but when it did I thought if I broke up with her she wouldn't talk to me anymore and I really value her friendship," explained Scott.  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" asked Peter.  
  
"That is just it, I don't know how I can make it seem to Shelby that I don't want to hurt her and didn't mean to use her like that," said Scott.  
  
"Scott just get out of here; we'll figure this out later," sighed Peter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shelby, wait up!" yelled Daisy.  
  
Shelby keeps walking, but Daisy grabs her by the arm. She turns her around to see tears in her eyes. "Oh Shelby it'll be okay," said Daisy as she tried to comfort her.  
  
"No it won't! Nothing will ever be okay again!" and with that Shelby collapsed into Daisy's arms crying.  
  
"Shh, Shel everything will be fine, you'll see. I promise."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kitty!" Sophie yelled.  
  
"Hey you don't have to yell, ya know," replied Kitty appearing from behind a tree.  
  
"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere," stated Sophie.  
  
"Well you found me, so what do you want?" asked Kitty, quite rudely may I add.  
  
"You did just run out of there crying, so I wanted to see if you were alright," answered Sophie.  
  
"Like hell you did! You just want to know if I ran or not. Well I didn't so get lost," and then Kitty ran off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kitty, Kitty stop!" yelled Scott after Kitty, but it only made her run faster. So, Scott took off after her. After about five minutes of running tackled her in the woods. He got up and straddled her, holding her arms with his own and her legs with his body.  
  
*~Kitty's Flashback~*  
  
There is a figure sit on Kitty (just like Scott is now). "You know you want this just stop struggling!" he yells.  
  
"Please just get off me, I don't want this! Please get off me." Kitty yells.  
  
The figure (a man if you haven't figured it out yet) starts to undo her jeans.  
  
"Stop please stop!" Kitty yells.  
  
He doesn't stop, instead he kiss her and says "Don't worry it won't hurt. I'd never hurt you."  
  
*~End Flashback~*  
  
"Get off me!" yelled Kitty.  
  
"No, not till you talk to me!" Scott screamed back at her.  
  
"Please! Get off! Get off!" screamed Kitty, who had now started crying and was becoming hysterical.  
  
"Kitty what is wrong? Just let me talk to you!" yelled Scott.*Oh Kitty I'm so sorry*  
  
"Scott please get off me! I beg you pleaseeee." Kitty yelled.  
  
"Okay I'm getting off," Scott said getting off of her.  
  
Kitty crawled to the nearest tree and curled into a ball. As Scott walked over to her he saw that she was shaking. He sat down and pulled her into his arms. "Oh Kitty I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you baby. I'm so sorry." He just held her as she cried, till they both feel asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 1 hour later.  
  
Shelby and Daisy walked into the lounge, where the rest of the cliffhangers, (minus Kitty and Scott) Peter, and Sophie already were.  
  
"Finally! Where have you two been?" asked Peter.  
  
"Well after what happened I figured you wouldn't hold it against me if I bailed," said Shelby.  
  
"Whatever, so where are Kitty and Scott?" asked Peter.  
  
"Aww. did the lovebirds run off together?" Shelby replied with sarcasm.  
  
"Shelby, it isn't funny. Kitty was just as upset as you and she was scared," said Sophie.  
  
"Well look it's not like I'm mad at her, I don't even know her, but Scott deserves whatever he gets. Oh and if she went back to him, then I don't like her, cuz in my eyes that means she's a slut who can't live without a man." Shelby stated.  
  
"Shelby, you don't know her. Her and Scott have been dating for five years and friends even longer. Would you just throw that away?" asked Peter. Shelby was silent. "Now that we are done with that, let's go find them."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kitty woke up in the woods to see that it was dark and Scott was sleeping next to her. "Scott, wake up!" yelled Kitty.  
  
"Umm. K-Kitty, where are we?" Scott asked.  
  
"We're in the woods, duh Scott, what do you got amnesia?" questioned Kitty.  
  
"N-no I remember. Kitty you got to tell me why you got so upset earlier," said Scott.  
  
"Well duh! You cheated on me!" screamed Kitty.  
  
"Well then why are you here?" Scott asked.  
  
"Not like you care!" snapped Kitty.  
  
"I do Kitty, I do! I'm sorry," said Scott.  
  
Kitty said nothing.  
  
"Kitty look, I went out with Shelby. I don't know how but it happened. I told her my secret and she told me hers and that pretty much how we are so connected. I know I could have stopped it, but I didn't, I was afraid Shelby would go back to her old self and our friendship would be over. I didn't want to hurt her. Kitty I'm sorry for being so selfish," explained Scott.  
  
"Oh but you could hurt me, the person who has always tried to be there for you and would give her life for you!" yelled Kitty.  
  
"No Kitty, I never meant to hurt you. I love you! And I'm so sorry!" said Scott.  
  
"Then why couldn't you tell me your secret?" yelled Kitty.  
  
"Because I couldn't take the shame you'd feel; you'd never want to talk to me again," said Scott.  
  
"Scott, you know me. Look I'm still talking to you after you cheated on me, how could it be worse?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Um. Kitty my step-mother molested me, she made me have sex with her. And I don't know why I didn't stop her, I mean I told her to stop, but I was just so scared I didn't really make her stop," explained Scott, who was now crying.  
  
"Oh my God! Scott I'm so sorry. I don't think any less of you. I love you, always have," said Kitty, who was also crying.  
  
Drying his eyes, Scott asked, "So why are you here, I mean you've never been a druggie or anything?"  
  
"Scott, I am a druggie." She told Scott who was a little confused, "See there's this new teacher, Mr. Jackson, and he was in charge of the Battle of the Grades competition at school. Well anyways one night I was the last one to leave practice, cuz I was mixing the new sound bites. And well he.he raped me. And I just couldn't deal. So I got into drugs and turned on a new bad ass attitude, decide not to do homework or pay attention in class and here I am," said kitty, still crying.  
  
"Kitty I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" said Scott as he pulled Kitty into his arms.  
  
Shelby and Daisy walked up and saw the couple in the embrace. "Holy Shit! You've got to be kidding me!" said Shelby. Kitty and Scott looked up at her, both at a loss for words. "I can't believe you would take him back. You are just a little trap!" and with that Shelby ran off with Daisy right behind her. 


	4. A/N

A/N: Okay first off I'm not Kitty. I am in no way, shape, or form anything like Kitty, my name isn't even Kitty. People I do have a life, I don't write stories to put me and fictional characters together. Also, this isn't the only story where Scott and Shelby aren't together. I warned you that it wasn't a S&S but you read anyway and that is not my fault. 


End file.
